I Remember
by Reianneliese
Summary: They remember the past, and forge the future. But the two of them do all of it together.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis, nor do I own any of the characters mentioned below. Except the unnamed Rikkaidai senior. But technically, he belongs to Konomi Takeshi as well.**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Warnings: A tiny reference to a perv!Sanada at the end, but otherwise fine.**

**Spoilers: -**

**]==========[**

Sanada wasn't sure what it was that drew Yukimura to him, but he knew that everything about Yukimura was fascinating. He glanced down at the sleeping form lying in his arms, wondering what exactly it was about the bluenette that caused him to fall so hard and fast.

He could remember when he had first met Yukimura, back when they were just four years old, and had no goals except to work hard, and play hard. It hadn't been love at first sight – they were too young to comprehend what love was, and at that point of time Sanada had had a small dislike for Yukimura.

He was, after all, Sanada Genichirou, and Sanada Genichirou did not take losing lightly.

But as it was, he still came to like the bluenette, and even though they went to different elementary schools – Seiichi had sulked about it for months – they still met up frequently to play a match, have lunch together, or even letting Seiichi complain about how Genichirou had not chosen his school, and thus everything was just plain _boring._

When he met up with Yukimura in their final year of elementary school, the bluenette had a happy glint in his eyes, excitedly dragging his childhood friend along.

"Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku?"

"They have an excellent tennis club, it seems," Yukimura said, looking through the wire fence at the yellow and black clad middle schoolers. "Do you want to enroll in this school with me, Genichirou?"

Sanada turned to look at Yukimura, and a glance was all it took to let him know that there was no point on denying Yukimura of this, since the latter would get his way in the end. He nodded, smiling. "Aa."

And even if he had had to endure the worst lecture of his life after he had had to break the news that he'd already enrolled himself in Rikkai, thus ruining his parents' plans to send him to another school, the fact that Yukimura had grinned up at him, as happily and innocently as a little kid, had kept him from going back on his decision. He was staying in Rikkai, and that was that.

On the very first day of school, Sanada had had to suffer through orientation, and with his no-nonsense attitude, you could say that just about everyone else annoyed him. First of all, he wasn't put in the same class as Seiichi, and there was this guy that was sitting behind him who kept going 'puri' and kicking his chair at random times of the principal's welcome speech.

He was _this _close to turning around and Tarundoru-slapping the guy. Why did the school even allow him to bleach his hair, in the first place?

"Genichirou," Seiichi said, concerned, "Are you okay? You're really red in the face. And the neck. And the ears."

He shook his head. "I'm fine, Seiichi. Someone's just annoying me," he said with a pointed glare at the white haired teen behind him, who just snickered and went to annoy a redhead sitting beside him.

Yukimura smiled, taking him by the wrist and pulling him to the other side of the hall, where some of the seniors were calling out and gesturing to the first years. "These are the clubs that are available for joining. We'll be joining the tennis club, won't we, Genichirou?"

One of the Rikkai regulars turned to the two of them, and, grinning widely, handed them a small phamplet and began to inform them of the training slots, where the courts were, and the benefits of joining the tennis club. He was just in the middle of explaining the regular system when Yukimura interrupted him politely, "Senpai, we already know most of this information. We joined Rikkai in order to enter the tennis club."

Said senior blinked once, twice, then, with an even bigger grin on his face, grabbed the clipboard from behind him, and told them to write their names down.

On the clipboard there was only one name, _Yanagi Renji_, but after Yukimura had finished writing both his and Sanada's names, the white haired guy from before grabbed the clipboard with another 'puri', and proceeded to write three other names down.

Thus when the senior finally got his clipboard back – that grin on his face was seriously disturbing – and forgot about his pen, there were 6 names written on the list: _Yanagi Renji. Yukimura Seiichi. Sanada Genichirou. Niou Masaharu. Marui Bunta. Jackal Kuwahara._

Sanada snorted, not very happy with the fact that he was going to be in the same club with – what was his name again? - that annoying guy sitting behind him, who was currently holding a lollipop high above his head and evading the redhead's advances. Yukimura watched and giggled, then went behind the trickster to snatch the candy and eat it for himself.

"Aah!" The redhead shouted, bemoaning his lost treat. "Haru! You owe me a lollipop!"

'Haru' snickered, popping a piece of gum into his mouth. "Nah, it's okay. Jackal will get you a box."

"I will?!"

Sighing, Sanada looked at Yukimura, who was happily licking at his lollipop and watching the scene playing out in front of him, and gestured towards the cafeteria. "Should we go, Seiichi?"

Yukimura blinked at him, but before he could say anything, the redhead had dragged 'Haru' towards the cafeteria, who tugged 'Jackal' along, leaving a trail of dust behind, and a loud, "Oi, Bunta! Slow down!"

Laughter bubbling from him, the bluenette took Sanada's hand as well, and proceeded to the cafeteria, where he laughed even harder at Sanada's growling stomach. "Seems like someone's hungry."

Sanada blushed, his cheeks turning a fiery crimson red as he glanced down to escape his friend's teasing. Yukimura could be extremely cruel when it came to teasing his friends, and Sanada had been on the receiving end very, very frequently. Smiling at the raven haired tennis player, Yukimura then offered to buy lunch for Sanada, in order to make up for teasing him, but was refused with a vigorous shake of the head.

"It's alright, Seiichi. I can get my own lunch."

"But, I wanted to make up for teasing you," Yukimura said, frowning. Wondering if he had upset his friend, or perhaps, somehow abused his pride, he peered up into the russet eyes of Sanada. "Did I offend you, Genichirou?"

Sanada sighed, shaking his head once more. Really, Yukimura was too nice for his own good, and he really had to learn that not everyone would take offense so quickly. Especially someone like him, who had been friends with the bluenette for twelve years and did not particularly mind the jibes and comments over something as insignificant as a growling stomach.

"Really, Seiichi, is that how much you know me? I don't get offended so easily, especially since I've been going through it since we were four years old." Uncharastically, he smiled. "Now, how about I get you lunch instead?"

"Mou, Haru! See! He's offering to buy lunch for him! Now, why don't you ever do that for me?" A voice pierced through their conversation.

'Haru' snickered, "Because, Bunta, I don't have enough allowance to spend on you. One meal would cost Jackal and I our allowances for the entire week. Now, eat your bento!" And when he said that, he stole a sausage from said lunchbox.

"HARU!"

Sanada turned to the trio sitting at the table close to the cafeteria line, frowning deeply. "Eavesdropping is tarundoru."

Yukimura, upon seeing the redhead, Bunta, he assumed, cringe at the sight of his irritated best friend, decided that it was time to distract the black capped teen, and asked him what he would like for lunch, since they were already nearing the end of the line.

"Anything will do," he muttered, looking up at the menu. He had a choice of either grilled eel or fish, with rice, miso soup and a mango pudding to top it off.

When it was his turn, he ordered two sets, one of grilled eel and one of grilled fish, ignoring Yukimura's protests, and proceeded to carry them both to a nearby table. Unfortunately, the only vacant one was by Haru, Bunta and Jackal's. Growling under his breath, he made a beeline for that table, glaring to scare of another first year who was eyeing the table, and causing the trio to burst into laughter.

When the blunette had sat down and began to ask why Sanada had ordered and paid for him, Bunta from the next table was already staring at his mango pudding. Knowing that Sanada wouldn't want the mango pudding - he wasn't that fond of sweets, after all - he plucked it from Sanada's tray and passed it to the redhead. Blinking, said redhead took the offering, and grinned widely.

"Thanks! I'm Marui Bunta. Marui's fine. You?"

"Yukimura Seiichi. This grouchy puppy here is Sanada Genichirou. And the other two...?"

"Aah, the irritating one's Niou Masaharu, and this here's Jackal Kuwahara. Who's currently broke."

"Isn't that just because you spent all of my money on cake when we were walking here to take part in the orientation?"

"Hush, Jackal!"

Sanada, not very pleased at being called a 'grouchy puppy', grunted as a greeting and ate his grilled eel in silence, having pushed the tray with the grilled fish to his best friend.

"Thank you, Genichirou."

And so the Rikkai tennis club members - who would later become the regulars - met.

**]==========[**

Sanada chuckled at the memory, but really, he only did so because he remembered how adorable Yukimura had been when he was younger, and the thought of Niou, Marui and Jackal was annoying, since they had interrupted his quality time with Yukimura, and the decided that they should all go out for dinner after the orientation, thus souring Sanada's mood even more.

He continued to stroke Yukimura's blue hair, rough fingers threading through silky strands, lifting a small lock to gently inhale its scent before letting it drift off of his hand and back to its original head.

"Mm, Genichirou?" Yukimura moaned, waking up. He sat up slowly, eyes blinking open as he rubbed at one sapphire orb with the back of his fist, sniffing like an adorable little child. Sanada chuckled again, bringing the blunette's body closer to his own and basking in the warmth of their shared body heat.

"Mm?" He asked, soothingly rubbing at Yukimura's back to wake him up, but from the looks of it, his efforts were just lulling his captain back into sleep more than it was waking him up. "Come on, Seiichi, wake up."

Yukimura shook his head stubbornly. "Dunwanna." Then he fell back asleep immediately after.

Sanada rolled his eyes affectionately, then stood up to prepare breakfast for his lover. After all, he knew Yukimura better than he knew anybody, and if Yukimura didn't get his coffee the moment he woke up, all the regulars would die during morning practice that day.

And right now, he just wanted to get practice with, and come home.

Even if he already had many memories with Yukimura, he still wanted to make some more. Preferably in his bed, this time.

**]==========[**

And this is my take on Rikkaidai's orientation. Technically there wasn't any plot to it, and it didn't turn out how I wanted it to, but then again, my fics already go haywire.

If you liked it, I'd appreciate if you could send in a review, and I'd love to see what you guys thought of this.


End file.
